


Привет из прошлого

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Дрифт собирался передёрнуть по-быстрому, а получилось как всегда, неожиданно, но приятно.





	Привет из прошлого

Изначально Дрифт собирался просто передёрнуть по-быстрому, но поиск видеозаписи, подходящей под настроение, затянулся, и мех хотел было закрыть вкладку датапада, когда на глаза абсолютно случайно вылезла реклама-предложение. Обычно мечник их закрывал, но этот случай стал исключением: на скриншоте предлагаемого видео совершенно чётко просматривались смутно знакомые очертания шлема. Самурай несколько кликов тупо пялился на висящий перед оптикой файл и нерешительно открыл его, не зная, чего ожидать. Видео недолго крутилось, загружаясь, после чего сработало воспроизведение. Дрифт вытянулся в кресле, всматриваясь в начальные титры.  
К его удивлению, фильм оказался полнометражным, и мех просмотрел его от начала до конца. Незамысловатый сюжет, который обыгрывали в большом количестве холо (даже в порно, как оказалось). Похищенного бота спасал его возлюбленный, которому приходилось преодолевать много препятствий и трудностей, после чего все жили долго и счастливо. Как в сказках для маленьких бет. Правда, в версии для взрослых трудности и препятствия включали в себя разнообразные интерфейс-сцены, каждая из которых - надо отдать должное операторам - представляла собой отдельное небольшое произведение искусства. Дрифт, пересмотревший много и даже слишком подобных видеозаписей, оказался приятно удивлён. Да настолько, что даже не свернул скрутку джампера, заинтригованный общим сюжетом и развязкой.  
Раздосадованный тем, что любимого украли, главный герой, Хэилкраш, отправился в трудное путешествие. Добраться до Ржавого Моря ему удалось достаточно просто, а вот там пошли первые проблемы. Злобно хохочущий предакон Вайлдвар утащилт его бондмейта, Санлайта, на ту сторону, но пробраться сквозь бурю песка и ржавчины Хэилкрашу своими силами не представлялось возможным. Однако банда бравых мехов, гордо зовущих себя Охотниками за Древними сокровищами, милостиво согласилась подсобить незнакомцу.  
Пока их небольшой шаттл полз через Ржавое Море, Хэилкраш старательно отрабатывал оказанную ему услугу. Дрифт подался вперёд, с жадностью всматриваясь в то, как страстно заглатывает главный герой чужие джампера, а потом громко стонет, пока его поочерёдно натягивала вся команда. Но больше всего мечнику понравилась сцена, в которой Хэилкраш раскинулся перед главарём Охотников, принимая в себя крупную скрутку. Последний сосредоточенно вбивал влюблённого в похищенного партнёра меха в стол, параллельно раздавая указания и веля отстреливаться от тварей, так и норовящих разодрать на болты и гайки их поцарапанный от времени шаттл.  
Неожиданно тепло распрощавшись с головорезами-охотниками, Хэилкраш пошёл дальше. Впереди виднелись руины некогда густо населённого замка, где когда-то давно жил правитель их планеты, Праймас, давший жизнь их народу. Вайлдвар поселился там и, скорее всего, жутко измывался над пленником, насилуя и унижая последнего. Подгоняемый тревожным предчувствием, Хэилкраш с плохо скрываемой яростью помчался вперёд.  
На его счастье в замке никого не оказалось, и мех почти спокойно добрался до главного зала, где его ожидал крайне неприятный сюрприз. Во-первых, Вайлдвар заявил, что не отдаст ему Санлайта просто так. Хэилкрашу придётся доказать, что он достоин такой сладкой гаечки. Сам Санлайт, сидя на остатках трона, со страхом и надеждой взирал на меха, пришедшего за ним. А во-вторых, прогрохотал предакон… Но договорить не успел. Замок содрогнулся от прозвучавшего взрыва. И сверху, сквозь пыль, ржавчину и каменные осколки стен, вниз спрыгнули уже знакомые Хэилкрашу охотники. Они резво повязали злобно щёлкающего пастью предакона и даже поблагодарили главного героя за помощь в их миссии.  
Но после разговоров благодарности перешли на более горизонтальную поверхность, и Дрифт с радостью досмотрел последнюю групповую сцену, где оба партнёра много целовались и ублажали уже знакомых им охотников. Другая часть которых, кстати, утащила предакона на корабль, заковала в цепи и также с достоинством опробовала крупный джампер с яростно топорщущимся оголовком скрутки.  
На последнем кадре они все, весело переговариваясь, плыли сквозь бурю обратно. Хэилкраш и Санлайт, обнявшись, стояли, романтично всматриваясь вдаль, пока охотники, сновавшие вокруг, мечтательно вздыхали, поглядывая на колоритную парочку…  
Дрифт сам не ожидал, что пройдёт ровно полтора джоора. Тем более, что пролетели они быстрее, чем меху казалось. Мечник выпрямился, дожидаясь титров. Ему совершенно серьёзно стало интересно узнать, кто же играл главного героя, Хэилкраша, поскольку форма корпуса, несмотря на иную расцветку, упорно вязалась только с одним меха, которого Дрифт знал. Но этот бот, казалось Рыцарю Круга Света, далёк от того, чтобы сниматься в порно-холо.  
Хэилкраша играл некий Фангус. Дрифт слегка разочарованно стравил пар: не этого имени он ждал. Однако интуиция упрямо твердила, что здесь что-то было не так, и мечник полез в глобальную сеть в поисках ответов на свои вопросы. Конечно, можно было бы и лично спросить у товарища, правда ли это он или нет, но сомнительно, что старый друг ответит. И это ещё мягко сказано… За расспросы подобного характера запросто можно было схлопотать в фейсплет без причин и следствия.  
Спустя ещё полджоора, Дрифт, наконец, отыскал какой-то старенький, давно не обновляемый сайт, на котором было написано, что кое-кто из актёров не были профессионалами. Это сделали специально для того, чтобы добиться более правдоподобного эффекта. И кое-кто, включая Хэилкраша, пожелал сниматься под псевдонимами. Это удивило мечника, но в то же время любопытство взыграло в нём с новой силой: если Хэилкраш - или Фангус, или как его там? - не захотел раскрывать себя, значит, были причины, по которым он пожелал оставить своё имя в тайне. Удивительно, что режиссёры полнометражного холо сдержали своё слово…  
Дрифт плохо был знаком с индустрией кино и интерфейсного в частности и не знал, насколько серьёзно там подходили к подобным вопросам. Вполне возможно, что помимо оплаты они действительно соблюдали условия соглашения. В конце концов, узнай, например, кто-нибудь на работе о том, где ты успел засветиться по молодости, слухи пойдут быстро, а там и до откровенных унижений недалеко. С обычных ботов станется ходить и похабно свистеть тебе вслед, недвусмысленно намекая на более близкую связь. Тем более, что конкретно в этом фильме Хэилкраш неоднократно путался проводами с большим количеством ботов. И даже одновременно сразу с несколькими. Такое, разумеется, должно оставаться в тайне до скончания времён.  
Мечник, как был, схватил датапад и, задорно сверкнув оптикой, помчался в коридор. Во-первых, капитан должен увидеть то, что посмотрел самурай. А во-вторых, возможно, они оба только что нашли компромисс для давно вбитого между ними клина…

Мегатрона у себя в кварте не оказалось, зато там лениво растёкся под платформой Рэведж. Дрифт спокойно прошёл внутрь, предварительно постучавшись, но не дождавшись ответа. Коды доступа капитан давно предоставил ему в случае крайней необходимости. И сейчас, думал мечник, была именно такая ситуация.  
\- Чего тебе? - проворчал Рэведж. - Мегза нет. Проваливай.  
\- Я подожду, спасибо, - улыбнулся один из замов Прайма. - У меня для него важное сообщение.  
\- Уверен, он оценит, - язвительно отозвалась кассета Саундвейва и замолкла, свернувшись клубком и погрузившись в ленивую дрёму.  
Дрифт удобно устроился за рабочим столом танка, мерно вентилируя и снова и снова размышляя над тем, как вообще получилось так, что они сошлись. Два бывших десептикона, оба перешли во фракцию автоботов, каждый из них сумел принять своё прошлое, перешагнуть через него и сделать всё, чтобы будущее стало ещё лучше. Мало кто на Лост Лайте мог похвастаться подобными выводами и гордиться пройденным путём.  
Мечник безмерно уважал второго капитана, несмотря на то, что Родимус всегда был для него на первом месте. Но яркий, зажигательный, пылающий энтузиазмом, он не задевал в Дрифте той глубины, до которой дотягивался Мегатрон. Родимус вёл людей за собой, но делал это как-то по-своему, справлялся, как мог, опираясь на заместителей и помощников. Мегатрону это было не нужно, но его тщательно скрываемый авторитет всё равно поддерживал нужную атмосферу на корабле. Родимус толкал пафосные речи, которые Дрифт же ему и писал, а Мегатрон предпочитал молчать, изредка вставляя кроткое, но очень веское слово. И это цепляло…  
Самурай чётко помнил день, когда всё случилось впервые. Они вернулись с двойника Лост Лайта, притащили с собой другого Ревайнда, а потом засели в баре, отпаивая сверхзаряженным особо впечатлительных товарищей. Дрифт обошёл всех и каждого, успокаивая возбуждённых друзей и разведывая обстановку. Не было там только Пайпса и ещё нескольких меха, погибших от рук Оверлорда, да Мегатрона, который никогда не любил посещать такие мероприятия. Дрифт передал бразды правления слегка ошарашенному Родимусу, и пока тот, вскочив на стол, как на импровизированную трибуну, вещал о важности их квеста, чужих жизнях и вторых шансах, мечник покинул бар и направился к каюте со-капитана.  
Танкобот обнаружился по пути: он стоял рядом с панорамным окном и задумчиво рассматривал Великие просторы космоса. Лост Лайт на медленной тяге плыл по заданному маршруту, и всё вокруг вроде бы было хорошо, но Дрифт видел, чувствовал на ментальной волне, как что-то грызло его бывшего лидера.  
\- Почему ты не со всеми? - спросил он тогда. - Народ гуляет. Сегодня можно расслабиться.  
Мегатрон неопределённо покачал шлемом и вернулся к далёким звёздам, мерно поблёскивающим по ту сторону стекла.  
\- Ты ведь тоже ушёл, - спустя пару бриймов, глухо ответил он. - Полагаю, по той же причине.  
Юлить перед ним, в очередной раз понял Дрифт, было бесполезно. Мегатрон хорошо - возможно, даже слишком, - понимал, через что проходил один из его некогда лучших офицеров. Но руководствуясь этим же принципом, думал мечник, он и сам понимал капитана. Им обоим не нужны были пустые разговоры, способные - лишь в фантазиях - заполнить пустоту внутри.  
\- Хочешь выпить? - вдруг предложил самурай. - У меня есть отличная сверхзарядка.  
Мегатрон промолчал. Дрифт потоптался ещё немного рядом, но, так и не дождавшись ответа, сконфуженно попрощался и побрёл к себе. Он почти завернул за угол, когда услышал тихое “да”.  
А потом, спустя несколько бриймов, когда они прикончили по паре кубов, Дрифт неожиданно опустился на колени и в полумраке комнаты жарко отсосал боту, раскинувшему перед ними красивые ноги. Грязно, влажно, с причмокиваниями и хлюпающими стонами. Мегатрон тяжело вентилировал, но почти не стонал, цеплялся только за остро-выпирающие детали шлема, изредка перехватывая контроль и насаживая Дрифта горловым шлюзом на собственную скрутку. Мечник позволял ему это делать, вжимаясь фейсплетом в пах и откровенно кайфуя. А уж когда в глотку ударила струя трансфлюида, самурай так и вовсе словил поверхнустную перезагрузку. Любовь к некоторой грубости со стороны партнёров не удалось вывести из сознания даже с годами… Лужица на полу была прямым тому доказательством.  
\- Никогда больше так не делай, - сухо велел мечнику Мегатрон. - Это недопустимо.  
Дрифт в ответ загадочно улыбнулся, смахнул с подбородка начинающие застывать вязкие струйки чужой отработки и поднялся.  
Следующим вечером он нагло завалился в кварту со-капитана и прямо заявил, что если танк не отдерёт его, как следует, Дрифт начнёт распускать о нём очень плохие слухи… И без того шлаковый актив Мегатрона станет ещё хуже.  
Мечник до сих пор удивлялся тому, почему капитан повёлся. Они не испытывали друг к другу особо высоких чувств, но им обоим было приятно и комфортно. Видимо, их Искры большего просто не требовали… Тем более, что со временем стали вылезать тайные фантазии у них обоих, которые Дрифт, как более молодой мех, воплощать в жизнь совершенно не стеснялся. Кое-что Мегатрон в процессе поддерживал, от кое-чего отказывался почти категорично, а над чем-то долго размышлял… Например, над предложением притащить на платформу третьего меха, которого они могли бы ублажать с одинаковой страстью, даря ему всю ту ласку и заботу, которую обычно грузовикам выливали друг на друга.  
Рэведж навострил локаторы и поднял морду в сторону дверей. Дрифт, притихший и задумавшийся в чужом рабочем кресле, тоже покосился на вход. Через пару бриймов в кварту вошёл её непосредственный владелец, слегка удивившийся незваным гостям. Он кивнул киберкоту, и тот, вальяжно потянувшись, прошествовал к выходу, царапнув танкобота хвостом по ногам. По очень красивым ногам, взглядом на которых Дрифт снова затормозил: видимо, срабатывал запуск механизма на очередной фетиш.  
\- У тебя должна быть веская причина дожидаться меня здесь, - Мегатрон хлопнул на столешницу рабочий датапад и замер огроменной горой над мечником. - Что случилось?  
\- Я смотрел порно-холо, - честно признался тот, - и кое-что нашёл. Вернее, кое-кого. Я хочу, чтобы ты взглянул.  
\- А я-то думал, что уже всё видел и слышал в этой жизни, - глухо рассмеялся Мегатрон, - но такого мне не говорили. Ну?  
Дрифт включил запись и протянул датапад танкоботу. Тот уселся на платформу, еле слышно скрипнувшую под его весом, и принялся вдумчиво всматриваться в видеофильм, чьи кадры сменяли друг друга на экране.  
Прошло примерно десять бриймов, когда Мегатрон поставил фильм на паузу, а сам поднял на мечника задумчивый взгляд. Тот согласно покачал шлемом: они явно сходились во мнении, что главный герой уж слишком сильно походил на одного знакомого им обоим бота.  
\- Я немного почитал об этом холо в сети, но там пишут, что часть актёров специально подбирали как бы с улицы, для достоверности. И некоторые, включая этого Хэилкраша, были согласны на съёмки только под псевдонимами. Но такое сходство… поразительно.  
\- Ну, положим, я с тобой согласен в том, что мы подумали на одного конкретного бота. И что теперь? - поинтересовался капитан у самурая. - Придём к нему, скажем, что знаем всё о его самых грязных тайнах и предложим жить втроём долго и счастливо?  
\- Ну, не так рьяно, конечно! - воскликнул мечник. - Но примерно да. Сам посуди… Кто как ни Рэтчет подходит нам больше всего? Некоторая страсть к экспериментам и в то же время чего он только не повидал за весь свой актив? У меня хорошее предчувствие на его счёт. Что скажешь? Попробуем?  
\- Я даже не знаю… поймёт ли он это, - стравил пар Мегатрон, - и уж тем более, примет ли. Да ещё и от нас. Ну, от меня, во всяком случае, пользы точно мало будет. К тебе он ещё может прислушаться. Но стоит соблюдать осторожность, сам понимаешь. Меха плохо реагируют, когда их ставят перед фактом о том, что чужие грязные тайны не такие уж и тайны, знаешь ли.  
\- Оставь это мне, - Дрифт поднялся и подошёл к нему, - только скажи: ты согласен? Есть смысл ввязываться в этом? - мечник мягко накрыл тёмные плечевые блоки обеими ладонями, принялся несильно массировать, стравливая слабые заряды в попадающие стыки брони. - Я уговорю его на нас обоих, но только если ты тоже хочешь этого.  
\- Я пока не знаю, - отозвался Мегатрон, - но по твоей оптике вижу, что ты уже загорелся идеей. Скажи честно, сильно хочешь оседлать его? - ехидно ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Ну, в резервный, может, и не пустил бы, но отсосал бы с радостью, - мысленно прикинув по шкале от “выпить вместе в баре” до “раздвинуть ноги на глазах у всех”, ответил Дрифт. - Ты же не даёшь! - он наигранно обиженно ткнул бывшего лидера десептиконов прицельным разрядом в шов трансформации.  
\- Ты слишком долго это делаешь. Меня не всегда хватает на твои рейды, - слегка смущённо отозвался тот. - Ты же знаешь, что я не против. Но не сошёлся же весь интерфейс на одних только оральных ласках!  
\- Иногда ты тако-ой зануда, - мечник окончательно расслабился и растёкся по грудной броне бывшего лидера десептиконов, - как тебя только Скример выносил…  
\- Так же, как и я его. Через раз. Вперёд ногами, - по-чёрному пошутил Мегатрон. - А что касается Рэтчета… в принципе, можно попробовать. В конце концов, если не получится, просто не будем продолжать. Главное, чтобы по кораблю слухи особо не ползли… Не хватало ещё ажиотажа среди команды.  
\- Не поползут, поверь, - улыбнулся Дрифт и быстро чмокнул танкобота в губы. - Я об этом позабочусь.

*** 

В медбэе сегодня было удивительно спокойно, отметил про себя Рэтчет. Никто не вваливался, страдальчески заламывая манипуляторы и горестно стеная о том, что дни его сочтены. И на вопрос о том, что случилось, мех, выдерживая драматичную паузу, интимным шёпотом сообщал, что либо он посадил занозу в сочленение между фалангами пальцев, либо по ошибке глотнул нефильтрованного топлива, а то и вовсе споткнулся на лестнице и проехался на коленках целых две с половиной ступени! Вот это была трагедия…  
Медик почти отчаянно пялился на настенные часы, моля Праймаса о том, чтобы за десять бриймов до официального конца рабочего дня никто не вломился к нему с реально серьёзными проблемами. Цифры плавно сменяли друг друга, и Рэтчет тоскливо прогнал цикл вентиляции, совершенно чётко осознавая, что работать ему сегодня уже не хочется.  
\- Док, пойдёшь с нами? - из лаборатории показался Фёрст Эйд. - Мы с Амбулоном хотим сходить к Сверву, немного повеселиться. Составишь нам компанию?  
Рэтчет почти согласился, когда на циферблате оставалось полтора брийма до конца рабочего дня. Правда, двери распахнулись, и внутрь плавно просочился Дрифт. Эйд тут же театрально-испуганно воскликнул, что забыл убрать Амбулона и захватить пробирки с собой, и ретировался, оставляя их наедине. Рэтчет недоумённо покосился ему вслед, но сделал вид, что всё так, как надо.  
\- Что случилось? - сохраняя нарочито равнодушный тон, поинтересовался он у будущего пациента.  
\- А, ох… всё в порядке, Рэтчет, - улыбнулся мечник. - Я просто хотел поговорить. Ты не против? Или, может, сходим к Сверву? Я угощаю!  
\- Я пас, - тут же отказался медик, - не хочу сегодня толкаться.  
\- А, ну ладно, - с сомнением протянул самурай. - Вообще… ну, я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить, - Дрифт положил на столешницу датапад, - вот скажи: если бы тебе очень-очень сильно нравится один мех… Как к нему подступиться? Ну, в смысле, он нравится тебе настолько, что рядом с ним ты теряешься, как неопытный юнглинг, вплоть до того, что не знаешь, что сказать. Вот как к нему подойти?  
\- П-почему ты спрашиваешь меня? - поперхнулся Рэтчет и для верности ухватился за ту же столешницу. Пол под ногами зарябил, и гироскопы на клик засбоили. Медик едва не потерял ориентацию в пространстве, но довольно скоро пришёл в себя. - Мне казалось, у тебя нет с этим проблем, - заметно прохладно добавил он. - Ну в смысле, ты же с любым ботом можешь договориться. Причём тут я?  
\- Ты опытный, - слегка смущённо улыбнулся Дрифт, удивлённый такой реакцией, - я подумал, ты можешь что-то подсказать.  
\- Боюсь, ничем не могу помочь, - Рэтчет резко отвернулся, - и вообще я занят. Рабочий день, может, и закончился, а вот в медбэе работы полно. Если это всё, будь любезен, оставь меня.  
\- Рэтчет, что-то случилось? - неуверенно поинтересовался мечник: он планировал добиться доверия со стороны медбота, задавая тому почти личные вопросы, но ответная реакция шла прямо противоположная, и самурай не понимал, почему. Что такого он спросил или сделал?  
\- Нет, всё в порядке. Я занят. Если тебя ничего не беспокоит, не задерживай меня, - отрезал тот.  
Дрифт ошарашено взирал на прямую спину, недоумевая, с чего пошло такое отторжение. Он помялся ещё буквально брийм, но всё же раздосадовано попрощался и вышел, совершенно забыв про датапад, который крепко сжимал в пальцах по пути туда. Стоило дверям медбэя закрыться, как Рэтчет тяжело осел на табурет, а к нему тут же подскочили его коллеги.  
\- Ох, Праймас, какой кошмар, - Амбулон неожиданно обнял его. - Не переживай. Всё будет хорошо.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - скривился Рэтчет. - Убери руки! Эйд, отцепи его от меня!  
\- Да, что ты делаешь? - Фёрст Эйд недовольно скрестил манипуляторы на честплейте.  
\- Ну… - смутился бывший десептикон, - я недавно прочитал, что объятия и поддержка помогают справиться со стрессом…  
\- Амбулон, пожалуйста, больше не читай такой шлак, - Рэтчет выпутался из его рук и смахнул с плеча хлопушку отслаивающейся краски. - Юникрону в порт всё… - медик понуро опустил шлем.  
\- Слушай. Тебе совершенно точно стоит выпить, - подошёл к нему Эйд, - поверь, у каждого в жизни была неразделённая любовь. И что, как ни выпивка в компании хороших друзей помогает пережить боль от разлуки?  
\- Я ведь совершенно не в его вкусе, - удручённо, не слыша окружающих, пробормотал Рэтчет себе под носовой конус. - С чего я взял, что могу быть ему интересен?  
\- Любовь зла, - невпопад поддакнул Амбулон, чем заслужил гневный взгляд со стороны Фёрст Эйда. - Гм, в смысле, я хотел сказать…   
\- Ты сказал достаточно, Амбулон, хватит, - осадил его другой медик. - Рэтчет. Идём. В шлак приборку. Проспишься, отдохнёшь, завтра доделаешь. Работа не турболисица, на астероиде в космос не улетит.  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - Рэтчет устало выпрямился. - Да, точно, пожалуй, надо сходить… В конце концов, не каждый день тебя почти открыто отшивают.  
\- Мы с тобой, Рэтчет, - Эйд игриво блеснул визором, - пойдём. Будет весело.  
Амбулон помахал им от дверей. Рэтчет дал команду на перевод освещения в режим ожидания и направился следом. Правда, заметил чужой датапад на столешнице и почти бездумно прихватил его: если ему попадётся Родимус, он попросит его передать технику Дрифту. Главное, самому с ним особо сегодня не сталкиваться… Не хватало ещё прилюдных скандалов, чтоб его шарктионы погрызли.

Дрифт неприязненно ёжился на платформе, пока Мегатрон широко шагал по его кварте. Танкоботу хватало четырёх шагов, чтобы добраться до одной стены, повернуться и сделать столько же, чтобы оказаться у противоположной. Мечник периодически виновато поджимал локаторы на шлеме, но тут же раздражённо топорщил, словно спорил с самим собой.  
\- Это было глупо, - резюмировал, наконец, бывший лидер десептиконов. - Один из немногих твоих по-настоящему глупых поступков, - мех притормозил у Великого Меча, прищурился, всматриваясь в ярко-блестящий камень.  
\- Но почему? - удивился Дрифт. - Я подумал, что если вызову его на откровенный разговор, то постепенно смогу показать, что мне интересен именно он. А Рэтчет резко, как по щелчку пальцев, оборвал разговор и сказал почти прямым текстом, что не хочет меня видеть.  
\- Честно говоря, я думал, ты знаешь, - Мегатрон оторвался от лицезрения камня в эфесе меча и обернулся. - Оказывается, нет… Не ожидал.  
\- Не знаю чего? - с подозрением поинтересовался самурай. - О чём ты?  
\- Скажи честно, Дрифт. Ты решил поэкспериментировать с Рэтчетом только из-за фильма? - прямо посмотрел на него Мегатрон. - Или есть что-то ещё?  
Мех вытянулся на платформе, звонко бряцнув ножнами по поверхности. Но Мегатрон даже не шелохнулся.  
\- Ну… не без этого, - ответил он. - Мне действительно интересно, что может Рэтчет на платформе, если он снимался в таком. К тому же, он… ну, я в нём уверен. Скажем так, он один из немногих меха, которому я согласен предложить попробовать разделить платформу вместе.  
\- И это всё? - склонил шлем вбок Мегатрон. - Исключительно, гм, исследовательский интерес? Интерфейс ради интерфейса?  
\- Я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, - раздражённо отозвался Дрифт. - Разве у нас с тобой не то же самое? Мы, кажется, договаривались, что если кто-то из нас влюбится, другой не будет против. Каждый достоин своего счастья.  
\- Об этом я и говорю, Дрифт, - Мегатрон снова перевёл взгляд на меч. - Мы с тобой… Меня до сих пор порой посещают мысли, что мне не следовало допускать подобного рода отношений. Но у нас они - как это называет молодёжь? Ах да, свободные. Вот. Но ты правильно заметил: каждый достоин своего счастья.  
Дрифт тяжело прогнал цикл вентиляции, терпеливо дожидаясь окончания философских размышлений. Мегатрон же в свою очередь, наконец, обернулся и прямо на него посмотрел.  
\- Ты - счастье для Рэтчета, - подытожил он. - Об этом знает весь Лост Лайт. Ну, почти весь. Как оказалось, ты почему-то не в курсе. Либо хорошо прикидываешься.  
\- Да ты шутишь?! - изумился мечник, вскочив прямо на платформе. - Мегз, ты вообще себя слышишь?! Да я же… я… я безмерно уважаю Рэтчета! Я никогда не давал ему даже повода для особого отношения! Я ценю его и не хочу потерять его веру и дружбу! Что ты такое говоришь?  
\- Любовь зла, - несколько поэтично отозвался танк. - Видимо, Рэтчету много и не нужно было. Хватило твоего… просто хорошего отношения.  
Дрифт пристыженно закусил губу: вот ведь дурак! Теперь-то всё понятно… Притащился к медику с разглагольствованиями о том, что делать, если тебе кто-то нравится. Рэтчет наверняка решил, что Дрифт в кого-то влюбился и просто не смог перетерпеть такого унижения. И не было ничего удивительно в его холодных ответах и откровенном пренебрежении. Дрифт действительно наломал дров… Причём столько, что хватит на обогрев всего корабля в случае чрезвычайной ситуации.  
\- Ох, Праймас, дай мне сил, - взмолился он, - Мегз, я должен извиниться перед ним и всё объяснить.  
\- Дать совет? - Мегатрон дождался неуверенного кивка. - Сначала определись, кем ты хочешь его видеть. Если другом, как и раньше, придерживайся этой же позиции. Но в таком случае, сам понимаешь, об играх на платформе не может быть и речи. Но если ты готов к чему-то большему… Я уйду, если Рэтчета это устроит. К тебе-то он неровно вентилирует, а я в нём такого восторга не вызываю.  
\- Ты прав. Мне надо подумать, - Дрифт уселся обратно. - Прости, что втянул тебя во всё это. Знаю-знаю, тебе и так процессор шатают все, кому не лень. Ещё я тут…  
\- Дрифт, - мечник вскинул шлем и обнаружил, что танк присел перед ним на одно колено, - послушай. Да, между нами нет той всепоглощающей страсти, свойственной влюблённым парам. Но нам было хорошо, и иногда этого достаточно. Мы обговорили приемлемые условия, которые устраивали нас обоих, и…  
\- Проблема не в этом, - тихо прервал его самурай. - Да, сначала всё было так, как ты и говоришь. Но сейчас… - мех замер, прогнал цикл вентиляции и поднял серьёзный взгляд на капитана, - я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Вообще. Никогда. Уже нет.  
Мегатрон еле заметно свёл оптограни к переносице. Разговор начинал принимать слишком серьёзный оборот. К такому даже танк оказался слегка не готов.  
\- А где датапад? - невпопад поинтересовался он. - На твоём месте я бы удалил файл, чтобы не нервировать Рэтчета. Если окажется, что это действительно он, может разрастись скандал.  
И в подтверждение его слов в кварту без стука влетел разъярённый медик…

Рэтчет напился слишком быстро. То ли пережитой эмоциональный всплеск вымотал его, то ли системы действительно слишком сильно устали, то ли что-то ещё, медик не знал. Но мир вокруг быстро поплыл, а на губах расцвела горькая, почти издевательская усмешка. В первую очередь над самим собой.  
\- Как ты? - рядом плюхнулся Эйд и, отстегнув маску, втянул в себя через витиеватую трубочку несколько капель коктейля. - Сегодня что-то особенно шумно. У нас какой-то праздник?  
\- Да тут каждый день праздник, - перекрикивая музыку, отозвался Амбулон, приземлившийся на против. - Сверв сказал, сегодня день какого-то кибер-бобика… нет… Кибер-тоника? Тоже не то.  
\- Просто кибтоник, - влез Рэтчет. - Танцевальное направление, в котором чем резче дёргается бот, тем лучше. Молодняку нравится.  
\- А ты танцевал? - хохотнул Эйд. - Ну, в молодости. Ещё на Кибертроне?  
\- Не особо, - больше читая по губам, нежели слыша коллегу в адском грохоте, отозвался Рэтчет. - Не знаю, как ты, а я в хлам…  
Танцпол пылал и плыл вокруг. Громкая ритмичная музыка вперемешку с улюлюканьем распаляла. Рэтчет почувствовал, как разогревается его корпус изнутри, как подрагивает Искра на ложементе в такт ритмичным басам.  
\- Наверное, мне пора, - устало прокричал Рэтчет. - Спасибо за компанию, парни, но мне бы в оффлайн.  
\- Уверен? - наклонился вперёд Амбулон. - Сегодня обещают нечто особенное… Поговаривают, кто-то согласился примерить на себя роль интер-танцовщика и поизвиваться на шесте.  
\- На каком мосте? - не понял его оглушённый шеф медбэе.  
Амбулон молча ткнул пальцев в центр танцпола… Там действительно установили шест, и меха вокруг уже начинали в предвкушении ёрзать, постепенно расступаясь и уступая место смельчаку.  
\- Надеюсь, отжигать будет не Родимус? - рассмеялся Фёрст Эйд. - Хотя я бы посмотрел на это.  
\- Не думаю, - ухмыльнулся Амбулон.  
\- Если удастся что-то записать, потом покажете, - Рэтчет хлопнул Эйда по плечу, - а я пошёл. Меня косит просто нехило.  
Распрощавшись, медик с трудом выбрался из прущей к центру толпы и с облегчением стравил пар, оказавшись за дверями, ведущими в жужжащий бар. Военно-полевой хирург потянулся до хруста затёкших шарниров и медленно побрёл к себе. Хотелось завалиться на платформу и рухнуть в беспросветный оффлайн, начинённый самыми приятными модуляциями, какие только могут быть.  
Медик почти добрался до своей кварты, когда случайно споткнулся о дрона-уборщика, мирно полирующего пола. Выругавшись, Рэтчет приземлился на колени и с удивлением уставился на отражением собственного фейсплета в погасшем экране датапада. Шлак, а ведь он совсем забыл, что хотел отдать его. Чувствуя, как подступает к горловому шлюзу не до конца усваиваемое топливо, медбот упёрся спиной в стену и активировал экран датапада. О том, что лазить по чужим терминалам вообще-то неприлично, Рэтчет как-то не подумал. Тем более, что после пережитого униженного поражения хотелось как-то досадить Дрифту, пусть даже последний и не был в этом виноват. Рэтчет разблокировал технику и недоумённо прищурился: вкладка с фильмом? Дрифт их вообще смотрит? По таким вещам тащило Вирля, но никак ни одного из заместителей Прайма.  
Медик кликнул на кнопку проигрывания… и поперхнулся. Только-только переставшее бурлить топливо рывком подкатило к горлу, и бот перевернулся обратно на колени, низвергая из себя потоки не самой хорошей сверхзарядки. Дрон-уборщик, жужжащий неподалёку, поспешил к нему, слегка возмущённо попискивая. Рэтчет раздражённо оттолкнул его, но глупый дрон упрямо лез выполнять прописанные в базовой прошивке обязанности: убирать, убирать и ещё раз убирать!  
\- Какого шлака? - Рэтчет посерел, всматриваясь в знакомые кадры. - Как… откуда? Что за…?  
Вопросов было много, а ответов ни одного. Хмель выветрился из мозгового модуля в мгновение ока, и уже через пару бриймов разъярённый врач мчался по коридорам Лост Лайта только с одной целью: открутить шлем нерадивого “рыцаря” и утопить его в масле, как это сделали когда-то давно с Ред Алертом.

Двери в кварту разъехались за клик до столкновения шеврона и гладкой поверхности. Рэтчет влетел внутрь быстрее, чем самый опытный сикер закрутил бы в небе бочку. Медик резко затормозил и в первые несколько кликов недоумённо пялился на прильнувших друг к другу бывших десептиконов. Мегатрон первым нашёл в себе силы оторваться от притягательных губ мечника и деликатно кашлянуть, возвращая медбота к реальности. Последний вздрогнул, сбрасывая с себя липкую пелену ужаса, смешанного с яростью. Гнев тут же вспыхнул в нём с удвоенной силой: так вот, о ком говорил Дрифт… Теперь-то всё понятно.  
\- Недурно, - громко рявкнул медик, одарив со-капитана недвусмысленным взглядом: - А теперь потрудись объяснить, какого шлака всё это значит?  
\- Клянусь, Рэтчет, ты не так меня понял, - Дрифт поднялся и попытался шагнуть к нему, но военно-полевой хирург уж слишком нехорошо блеснул оптикой: сделай шаг вперёд, и лишишься супинатора. Вот, что говорил его тяжёлый взгляд исподлобья, наполненный плохо скрываемой болью и почти откровенной ненавистью. - Позволь всё тебе объяснить.  
\- Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, Дрифт. Даже не смотря на сегодняшний разговор в медбэе, я верил в то лучшее, что у тебя было, - оборвал мечника медик. - Но это слишком даже для тебя… Если я настолько тебе противен, ты мог бы просто сказать. Веришь или нет, но я умею понимать слова. Обычные шлаковы слова!  
\- То есть ты бы согласился? - оживился самурай, забывшись и подступившись. - Ты бы согласился стать нашим партнёром? - расцвёл он, в порыве эмоций сцарапав немного активной краски с честплейта.  
\- Да какой ты отработки наглотался? - гаркнул Рэтчет. - С кем стать партнёром? С тобой и… - медик обернулся к бывшему лидеру десептиконов, не в силах выразить душившую его гамму чувств. - Да после того, что вы двое натворили, я даже не знаю, смогу ли оставаться на корабле, болваны! Вы почти разрушили весь мой актив, а теперь ты, - обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в мечника Рэтчет, - ты предлагаешь мне союз?!  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы говорим о разных вещах, - аккуратно втиснулся в накаляющуюся обстановку Мегатрон. - Дрифт просто хотел… гм, вернее, мы с Дрифтом действительно подумывали над тем, чтобы уравновесить наш союз, и для этого нам нужен третий мех. Мы долго присматривались к окружающим и поняли, что ты подходишь на эту роль больше всего.  
\- Роль? На эту роль?! - едва успокоившийся медик взорвался по новой. - Мне хватило ролей за всю жизнь! И с одной из них, я погляжу, вы очень успешно ознакомились?! - Рэтчет настолько сильно сжал чужой датапад, что экран в мгновение ока покрылся сеточкой мелких трещинок. Однако это не помешало медику злобно швырнуть покорёженную технику в десептиконов. - Ну как, понравилось?! Правда, я тот ещё актёр?! Поздравляю! Теперь вы знаете обо мне чуточку больше! И если мы решили все вопросы, то я пошёл собираться, пока остальные не пронюхали о том, о чём никто не должен был знать! - перешёл почти на ультразвук военно-полевой хирург. Признаться честно, он сам не ожидал, что так вспылит.  
Рэтчет, конечно, предполагал, что ему придётся поорать - больше для профилактики, право слово! Но самоконтроль практически сразу же дал такую трещину, что тщательно оберегаемые тайны и хорошо скрываемые даже от самого себя воспоминания рванули на свободу быстрее изоголодавшегося по свежему топливу турболиса. Рэтчет был готов хоть Искрой поклясться, что он не собирался так громко кричать и уж тем более обвинять остальных в собственных грехах. Это было не в его стиле. Но знакомые кадры всколыхнули не самые приятные воспоминания, а неудавшийся разговор с Дрифтом только подлил масла в огонь. И медик распалился, загорелся… в буквальном смысле.  
\- Как раз пока я доберусь до отсека с шаттлами, вся команда, а там и весь Кибертроне успеет узнать то, от чего я бежал практически всю жизнь. Спасибо, чёртовы десептиконы! Как же приятно осознавать, что наше общество может мирно сосуществовать друг с другом. И вы двое, - не чувствуя, как натужно хрипит вентиляция, продолжал автобот, - прямое тому доказательство. Спасибо, что выслушали, не перебивая. Я ценю это, - язвительно добавил он, - примерно так же, как невмешательство в чужую личную жизнь!  
Гневную тираду прервал громкий звон. Великий Меч, плотно висевший на вбитом в стену гвозде, с лязганьем рухнул на пол, прерывая бесконечный поток обвинений. Рэтчет выпрямился и немного отступил, недовольный столь резкой тишиной. Дрифт нервно кусал губы и переводил виноватый взгляд с медика на меч и обратно, не зная, на ком из них остановиться. Мегатрон молчал, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию.  
\- Два брийма, - наконец, бросил танкобот, - Рэтчет, дай нам с Дрифтом два брийма. И мы объясним, почему так поступили.  
\- Брийм, - раздражённо огрызнулся тот. В идеале, стоило бы развернуться и уйти, но в глубине Искры зрела надежда, что всё ещё может пройти по лучшему сценарию. Рэтчет дал самому себе подзатыльник: он всегда считал себя реалистом, прекрасно оценивающим ситуацию. И если дезактив стоял рядом, иногда нужно было просто отступить… Но шлакова надежда манила. Проклятье!  
\- Идёт, - согласился тем временем мечник. - Рэтчет, послушай. Клянусь, ни я, ни Мегз - никто из нас не хотел обидеть тебя либо оскорбить. Я просто смотрел порно-холо, и на экране случайно вылезла рекламная ссылка. Открывая её, я не знал, - клянусь мечом Винга! - что там будет!  
Рэтчет, крепко сцепивший руки на честплейте и нервно покусывающий губы, смотрел на него откровенно недоверчиво: он не верил ни единому слову почти патологического лжеца.  
\- Я не знал, что нравлюсь тебе, - прямо признался Дрифт. - Я всегда безмерно уважал тебя, и мне казалось, что будет просто кощунственно переводить нашу дружбу за черту, где дружба кончается. Но когда я… мы увидели этот фильм…  
Рэтчет ощутимо напрягся: и без того плохое топливо неприятно бурлило в баках, вызывая мерзкое желание засунуть пальцы в глотку, раздразнить горловой клапан и избавиться от гадости, плещущейся внутри.  
\- Да, это необычно, - продолжал тем временем мечник, - но это не значит, что мы… и я, и Мегатрон - что мы стали хуже или как-то по-другому к тебе относиться!  
\- Время вышло, - гневно и в то же время слегка разочарованно осадил его медик. - Ты не привёл ни одного аргумента в свою пользу, - подытожил автобот: надежда угасала быстрее чужой Искры в умелых пальцах.  
\- Выслушай его, Рэтчет, - снова вклинился в разговор Мегатрон, - он говорит о важных вещах. О том, что ты важен… для нас.  
\- Ох, Праймас, да с чего! - снова перешёл на повышенные тона военно-полевой хирург. - Шлак с ним, - медик качнул шлемом в сторону самурая, - он всегда был с лёгкой придурью, но ты-то, Мегатрон! Я ни за что, ни за какие уники не поверю в то, что ты внезапно воспылал ко мне страстью! Мы слишком долго бились друг против друга, чтобы просто взять и… и вот это всё!  
\- Я и не пылаю, - согласился бывший лидер десептиконов, - но я согласен попробовать. Никто и не говорит, что мы все должны прыгнуть в омут страстной любви с головой. Как подсказывает мне мой житейский опыт, иногда можно начать хотя бы с уважения и просто хорошего отношения. А там уже как дело пойдёт.  
\- Ты тоже нравишься мне, Рэтч, - Дрифт осторожно, но всё же рискнул приблизиться к нему, - просто все эти годы я убеждал себя в том, что не могу позволить себе дать переступить тебе через незримую границу. Твоя дружба и уважение были для меня важнее всего остального.  
\- И что изменилось? - едко процедил автобот, опасно прищурившись.  
\- Ты, - Дрифт мягко улыбнулся, чуть склонив шлем вбок. - Благодаря Мегатрону, я на клик допустил мысль, что не безразличен тебе. Тут я и понял, что с этой точки зрения многое обретало иной смысл. И я подумал: вот он… тот шанс. Когда я пришёл к тебе в медбэй, то хотел разузнать о твоих способах сближаться с другими меха. Тогда, теоретически, я бы смог применить их на тебе… - экс-десептикон слегка смутился, но шагнул ещё ближе. - Однако ты так резко отреагировал, а я опешил, что ничего не придумал, и ушёл, оставив тебя в смятении.  
\- Не буду скрывать: фильмец занятный, - поднялся следом Мегатрон. - И да, нам обоим было интересно, действительно ли там ты или всё-таки другой мех. Но ведь совершенно неважно, что было тогда, в далёком прошлом. Твои заслуги перед этим миром и до сих пор бьющими Искрами живых меха однозначно перевешивают всё остальное. Грязные тайны есть у всех, и это нормально. Но никто же не говорит, что к тебе станут относиться хуже… Ты всё тот же Рэтчет, уважаемый среди кибертронцев, друг Прайма и почти личный медик его заклятого врага, - Мегатрон неожиданно тепло улыбнулся и протянул военно-полевому хирургу широкую ладонь. - Дрифт, например, обожает оральный секс, но это не мешает ему быть другом для одних, защищать других, писать Родимусу красивые тексты и вообще вести почти святой образ жизни.  
\- Эй! Я вообще-то тут! - наигранно обиженно ткнул лидера десепиконов мечник в болт трансформации сбоку. - Хотя трахаться в рот мне действительно нравится… - задумчиво признался он.  
\- Мы не издеваемся, Рэтчет, - экс-лидер десептиконов уверенно держал манипулятор внутренней стороной ладони кверху, - даже не думали. Наше предложение абсолютно серьёзно и в полной силе. Пожалуйста, хотя бы подумай… Отказаться ты всегда успеешь, если решишь, что не хочешь ввязываться во всё это.  
\- Манипуляторы повырываю, - пригрозил танку медик, - руки убери.  
Дрифт, чувствуя поддержку за собой, приблизился ещё, почти вплотную к разъярённо-усталому врачу.  
\- Пожалуйста, Рэтчет. Давай попробуем? Прими нас, - попросил он, - мы сделаем тебя счастливым. Обещаю, мы сделаем всё, чтобы тебе было с нами хорошо.  
\- Ой, вот только давай без этой романтичной чуши! - осадил его медбот. - Хватит с меня и конфет, и стихов. Один из поклонников в далёком прошлом только и делал, что писал слезливые корявенькие стишки и тоннами скупал крии. Я не особо люблю сладкое, а вот студентам-медикам с младших курсов они нравились… Правда, потом они все поочерёдно занимали уборную в течение нескольких джооров. Одни дристали, другие блевали. Никакой романтики… Но я не об этом! - осознав, что он уж слишком углубился в воспоминания, Рэтчет встряхнулся. - Ох… Шлак с вами, оплавки. Я ничего не обещаю, но подумаю. Завтра, на свежий процессор. Сейчас я хочу только одного…  
\- Можешь остаться здесь! - воодушевился Дрифт. - У меня платформа раскладывается!  
\- Думаю, на сегодня Рэтчету хватит впечатлений, - удержал спорткара Мегатрон. - Рэтч… Мы подождём столько, сколько надо. Отдыхай и ни о чём не беспокойся. Мы обещаем, что твой секрет останется только твоим.  
\- Но если когда-нибудь тебе захочется повторить, то мы с радостью! - воскликнул мечник. - Я с радостью тебе отсосу… ой!  
Шлепок по затылку шлема прозвучал оглушительным выстрелом. Рэтчет вздрогнул, осознавая, насколько близко десептиконы подобрались к нему. Хм, правду говорят, верно, раз даже Мегатрон способен передвигаться настолько бесшумно, что уж говорить о боте, чьи навыки стелсера-убийцы шлифовались годами под руководством лучшего из лучших.  
\- Обойдусь, - смущённо отказался медик, попятившись, - о фильме ни слова! Узнаю, что проболтались, обещаю - никто и никогда не найдёт ваших останков. Твоих тоже, - военно-полевой хирург одарил танкобота суровым взглядом. - И поверьте мне, никто даже не задумается над тем, куда вы делись.  
\- Мы в тебе не сомневаемся, - поддакнул Дрифт. - Отдыхай. Если что, ты знаешь, где нас искать.  
Медик проворчал себе под нос что-то невразумительное и поспешил покинуть обитель похоти и разварата. Во всяком случае, подумал Рэтчет, стремительно убегая, сам Дрифт не очень-то чувствовал, насколько явственно ощущался его интимный интерес. Мегатрон в этом плане был посдержаннее. И это немного успокаивало.  
\- Вот зачем ты ему напомнил? - стоило дверям захлопнуться, а медику исчезнуть, бывший лидер десептиконов склонился над мечником. - О фильме? Ему и так есть, что обдумать, а ты лезешь с совершенно неуместными предложениями! Иногда ты невыносим…  
\- Поверь, это то, что он хотел услышать, - отмахнулся мечник, но почти сразу же обхватил широкие плечи, притягивая Мегатрона к себе, - ему это нужно, хоть он и не хочет в это верить. Так же, как было нужно тебе… ну, тогда.  
Дрифт коснулся щеки, испещрённой когтями Рэведжа, губами, оставляя смазанный поцелуй.  
\- Просто обычно меха стараются не думать о том, что кажется им неправильным, - пояснил самурай. - А для меня это нормально. Сам знаешь, я никогда особо не скрывал того факта, что люблю трахаться. Остальное - уже так, технические, как говорится, тонкости.  
\- Иди уже сюда, специалист по тонкостям, - Мегатрон сграбастал довольно пискнувшего мечника и приподнял его, позволяя спорткару обвить себя всеми конечностями.  
\- И не только по тонкостям, - облизнулся в предвкушении тот, - иногда я люблю кое-что побольше и потолще. Например…

*** 

Рэтчету казалось, что самое плохое и страшное давным-давно осталось позади. Что он бывал в такой отработке, какая многим и не снилась; что он видел абсолютно всё за годы, проведённые на поле боя. Однако нашлась в его жизни сфера, которую медик если и затрагивал, то совсем поверхностно. И звалась она личной жизнью… У Рэтчета не было времени ухаживать за другими ботами либо принимать их ухаживания. Как правило, всё сводилось в лучшем случае к одному свиданию и совместной ночи, после чего их пути никогда не пересекались. А если и пересекались, то Рэтчет в такие мгновения, как правило, вытаскивал бывших партнёров с того света. А после такого видеть в нём обычного меха, а не божество, становилось гораздо труднее.  
Актив мерно плыл в том же ритме, что и прежде, но Рэтчет стал замечать Дрифта повсюду. Мечник не лез к нему, обходил стороной, здоровался только в случае крайней необходимости, но в то же время его взгляд медбот постоянно ощущал на собственном затылке. Казалось, самурай сидел под потолком в медбэе и с тоскливой грустью сверлил его шлем неуместными мыслями и постепенно всплывающими воспоминаниями. Разумеется, всё это было лишь плодом его воображения, но легче Рэтчету почему-то не становилось. Тем более, что сталкиваясь с Дрифтом в коридорах (Мегатрон в отличие от него почему-то действительно исчез с периферии взгляда, искренне давая медику возможность всё обдумать), самурай не прятался. Наоборот, он всеми способами показывал Рэтчету, как сильно он заинтересован в их благополучном союзе. И последний в мгновения особо сильной меланхолии в это даже верил.  
Немногим позже разбора полётов, Рэтчет сидел у себя и заканчивал подводить итоги прошедшего дня. За сегодня к нему обратилось с десяток ботов, жалующихся то на чесотку в интимных зонах, то на свербение в горловых шлюзах, а у кого-то и подавно колено сгибаться перестало. Ничего нового и удивительного, но наблюдавший за душевными метаниями друга Фёрст Эйд решился на откровенный разговор. Крутящийся неподалёку Амбулон тут же подступился поближе, делая вид, что помогает, но на деле внимая мудрости более опытных коллег.  
\- Расскажешь, что случилось? - Эйд приземлился на соседний стул. - Мы с Амбулоном переживаем за тебя. Ты сам не свой в последнее время.  
\- Мне нечего сказать, - сухо отозвался Рэтчет. - Есть пара вещей, над которыми я размышляю, но не более того. Всё в порядке.  
\- Разве? - поинтересовался Амбулон. - А по Дрифту не скажешь… вы поссорились? Это из-за того, что он тогда наговорил тебе?  
\- Ты лезешь не в своё дело, - холодно предупредил его военно-полевой хирург. - Дрифт… даже если дело и в нём, вас двоих это не касается.  
\- Рэтчет, ты не прав, - Фёрст Эйд мягко отнял у медика его датапад и отложил его в сторону. - Мы же твои друзья. Мы хотим тебе помочь. Но если ты будешь отмалчиваться, то ничего хорошего не выйдет.  
Рэтчет удручённо прогнал полный цикл вентиляции. Вроде бы Эйд говорил правильные вещи, может, стоило рассказать им? Хотя бы послушать, что думают они.  
\- Ладно, - медик резко обернулся. - Амбулон прав: Дрифт действительно кое-что сказал мне… Это случилось уже после того, как мы разругались здесь. Я немного перебрал и на обратном пути столкнулся с ним.  
Эйд молча покачал шлемом, показывая, что он слушает бывшего наставника и ныне уважаемого коллегу и просто друга.  
\- Если коротко, то выяснилось, что я тоже нравлюсь Дрифту, но он считал, что дружба со мной важнее, поэтому никогда не переступал через грань.  
\- Это же замечательно, разве нет? - удивился Амбулон.  
\- Не совсем, - Рэтчет ненадолго замолк: рассказывать им о фильме он вообще-то не планировал, так что стоило придумать нечто менее экстравагантное, чем съёмки в порно-холо. - Начнём с того, что он сейчас вместе с Мегатроном.  
Амбулон поперхнулся антифризом, и Фёрст Эйду пришлось несколько раз с силой хлопнуть его по спине, чтобы выбить случайно собравшийся комок из низины горлового клапана.  
\- Я тоже не знал, - пожал плечами медик. - Но хуже всего другое: они оба предложили мне союз. Сказали, что я якобы смогу уравновесить их отношения или как-то так. Не знаю.  
\- И сейчас ты… - продолжил за него Эйд.  
\- В размышлениях! - воскликнул Рэтчет. - Я не знаю, что думать. То ли это шутка какая-то, то ли откровенное издевательство. То ли правда, в которую верится с трудом.  
\- А мне кажется, это отличная идея, - признался экс-десептикон и смазал с локтя ещё парочку хлопьев отслаивающейся краски. - Активный Дрифт, флегматичный Мегатрон и мудрый Рэтчет… Я бы сказал, что звучит неплохо. Они бы отлично о тебе позаботились!  
\- Я бы не был так в этом уверен, - автоботский медик немного отвернулся, скрывая смущение: на Искре снова заскреблась, казалось, убитая надежда на хороший исход. - Дрифт вроде как утверждает, что у нас всё получится, что мы сможем сойтись друг с другом и поддерживать ровные партнёрские отношения. Мегатрон же уверял меня в том, что для начала можно обойтись без высоких чувств и начать с уважения и заботы, которые впоследствии при должной обработке перерастут во что-то другое.  
\- Ну вот! - воскликнул экс-десептикон. - А ты сомневался! Но погоди… ты же сказал, что столкнулся с Дрифтом. Откуда там взялся Мегатрон? - удивился Амбулон и тут же охнул, болезненно согнувшись пополам.  
Эйд впечатал кулак том ему в бок в мгновение ока. Медик не зря весь свой актив проработал на скорой помощи, и если бы не отменная реакция и умение быстро оценивать ситуацию, Фёрст Эйд не смог бы спасти и трети тех Искр, что были у него в руках. Вероятно, Адаптус охранял каждого из своих последователей.  
\- Он хотел сказать, - поправил друга Фёрст Эйд, - что всё не так страшно. Если и Дрифт, и Мегатрон говорят почти одно и то же, может, так оно и есть? Рэтчет, нув конце концов, мы все уже давно не юнглинги. Война окончена. Почему бы не подумать о себе и собственном счастье? Тем более, когда оно вполне взаимно? Необычно, согласен, но взаимно. Разве не это самое главное?  
\- Д-да, именно так. Об этом я и говорил, - кое-как разогнулся обратно Амбулон. - Отношения - вещь непростая, но нам всем это нужно. И мне кажется, что не стоит от неё отказываться только из-за страха, что не получится.  
\- Верно подмечено, - неожиданно согласился с ним Эйд. - Рэтчет, кому как ни тебе знать, что иногда риск оправдан? Если бы не это, сколько жизней мы бы отправили к Праймасу?  
\- Звучит логично, - понуро опустил шлем Рэтчет. - Но я всё равно не знаю… Не до конца уверен.  
\- Попробуй, - подтолкнул его Амбулон. - Отказаться можно всегда.  
\- А об остальной части команды не переживай, - тепло добавил Фёрст Эйд. - Слухи и сплетни были, есть и будут всегда. Не обращай на них внимания и живи так, как считаешь нужным.  
\- Может быть, вы и правы, - окончательно стушевался Рэтчет. - Но Мегатрон… Я до сих пор не очень-то представляю, как можно… ну, быть с ним?  
\- Переспи с ним, - посоветовал Эйд, - поверь, ты сразу поймёшь, твоё это или нет. Как он будет вести себя на платформе, примерно так же будет и в жизни. Веришь или нет, но вот я, например, не ожидал, что Амбулон такие фортеля выкидывать будет!  
\- Какие такие? - не понял его Рэтчет. Честно говоря, он вроде и догадывался, что между его помощниками завязались более тесные отношения, но никогда не акцентировал на этом внимание. А тут вон оказывается что.  
\- Невообразимые, - мечтательно отмахнулся Фёрст Эйд. - Но мы сейчас не об этом. И да, я серьёзно. Спутайся проводами с кэпом.  
\- Насколько я знаю, у нас вроде десептиконы любят решать все проблемы интерфейсом. Почему я слышу это от тебя? - удивился военно-полевой хирург.  
\- Мне удалось убедить Эйда в правоте своих слов, - ответил за него Амбулон. - И да, это реально работает.  
Рэтчет тяжело стравил пар: только-только прояснившаяся ситуация запуталась похлеще прежнего.

*** 

Родимус по приват-каналу без задней мысли сообщил медику о том, что его заместитель с клинками торчит рядом, а вот капитан в очередной раз проигнорировал их общий сбор. Рэтчет скупо поблагодарил Прайма и не очень вежливо отключился, избегая лишних объяснений. Вероятно, сейчас наступил тот самый идеальный момент, после которого медик окончательно решит, стоит ли сил и затрат эта авантюра или нет. Рэтчет замер перед исцарапанными дверями в скромную обитель бывшего лидера десептиконов и, стравив пар, постучался. Глухое усталое “да” стало первым шагом к его цели.  
\- Я хотел переговорить, - с порога объявил Рэтчет, войдя внутрь, но тут же осёкся. - Тебе плохо?  
\- М-м? Нет, я просто устал слушать болтовню Родимуса. Он сегодня с самого утра подсел на аудиосенсоры и слезать не собирался, - признался танк, растянувшийся на платформе. - Магнус попросил перепроверить маршрут корабля, сказал, навигация сбоит и выкидывает ошибки. Бластер чинит, но сориентироваться дополнительно по картам было бы неплохо. Вот я и остался, - пояснил он. - А ты? Разве глава медчасти не должен присутствовать на общем сборе? - поинтересовался танк, спуская ноги на пол.  
\- И чего я там не слышал? - отмахнулся медик. - Всё равно Эйд пошёл, потом расскажет.  
\- Почему бы и нет? - согласился с ним Мегатрон.  
В кварте повисла неловкая пауза. Экс-лидер десептиконов не торопил неожиданного гостя, а Рэтчет собирал остатки стремительно расползающейся храбрости для решительного рывка вверх.  
\- Я долго думал над тем, что вы мне сказали, - нарушил, наконец, раздражающую тишину медик. - И если теоретически с Дрифтом у меня может что-то получиться, то тебя я упорно никак не могу представить в этом тандеме.  
\- Продолжай, - Мегатрон взглядом показал на энергарий, - хочешь? Там есть не только обычное топливо.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - отказался военно-полевой хирург, чётко для себя решивший, что в момент принятия решения он должен находиться в трезвом уме и здравой памяти. - В общем, пока что чисто на словах я согласен на предложение Дрифта. Меня смущаешь только ты. Я же не знаю тебя ни в жизни, ни в быту, и поэтому…  
Рэтчет осёкся, заметив шаловливую ухмылку, никак не вяжущуюся с общим образом Мегатрона. Бывший лидер десептиконов поднялся и медленно приблизился к нему.  
\- Тебе не нужно ничего объяснять, Рэтчет, - экс-гладиатор осторожно накрыл чужие плечевые блоки тёмными ладонями. - Всё уже давно сказано. Давай просто попробуем. Если ты почувствуешь, что что-то не так, скажи мне об этом. Я остановлюсь. Обещаю.  
Медик тихо сглотнул: несмотря на то, как часто они бывали в одних и тех же помещениях, Рэтчет как-то никогда не думал о том, насколько крупнее был Мегатроном. Танк нависал над ним, но не давил, лишь мягко прикасался, давая возможность привыкнуть к своему ЭМ-полю, да и вообще к ощущениям.  
\- Что-то типа стоп-слова? - невпопад поинтересовался военно-полевой хирург.  
\- Да, вроде того, - покачал шлемом тот. - Какое?  
Рэтчет задумался: какое слово могло легко лечь на глоссу и в то же время идеально вписаться в атмосферу интерфейса? Эйд бы точно сразу же что-нибудь придумал. Хотя...  
\- Хэилкраш, - скомкано произнёс он, но Мегатрон услышал.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул он, - а теперь забудь о корабле по ту сторону дверей и позволь мне показать тебе, о чём мы с Дрифтом говорили.  
Медик услышал щелчок: кварта оказалась заблокирована. Это радовало в том смысле, что им никто не помешает, но и пугало тем, что автобот остался наедине с самым опасным ботом во всей Галактике.  
\- Если я попрошу тебя пригасить оптику, ты это сделаешь? - Мегатрон осторожно обхватил чужие ладони, не торопясь тащить будущего партнёра на платформу. - Это позволит тебе чуть лучше понять меня.  
Рэтчет рвано стравил пар, но кивнул. Окуляры постепенно погасли, и военно-полевой хирург позволил осторожно провести себя к платформе. Медик уже не видел, как переключился режим освещения на ночной, но обострённо чувствовал всё, что его касалось.  
\- Начнём с малого, - глухой голос некогда гладиатора приятно пробрал медбота вплоть до супинаторов, - устраивайся поудобнее и вытяни вперёд руку.  
Рэтчет подчинился: ему всё ещё было немного не по себе, но прошло достаточно времени, а Мегатрон до сих пор не сделал ничего криминального. Это вселяло доверие, хотя слова, обволакивающие медика тёплым полотном, будоражили воображение. И когда шершавые губы коснулись тыльной стороны ладони, Рэтчет слабо вздрогнул.  
\- Тише, Рэтчет, тебе не о чем волноваться, - прошелестел Мегатрон, - я просто присел рядом и взял тебя за руку.  
В подтверждение его слов автобот почувствовал, как легко, почти невесомо исчезла его ладонь в широкой кисти танка. А через клик шершавые губы запечатлели более осязаемый поцелуй в середине руки. Рэтчет вздрогнул, но не отстранился, даже когда его чувствительные пальцы принялись покрывать тёплыми чуть влажными поцелуями. Мегатрон приятно удивлял своей обходительностью, и медик взаправду начинал думать, что Эйд оказался прав: каким тот был на платформе, таким он окажется и в жизни. Вероятно, Мегатрон мог всё, что угодно, если хотел. А сейчас он совершенно точно высказывал всё своё уважение и желание доказать правоту их с Дрифтом предложения.  
\- П-постой, - чувствуя, как начинает постепенно разогреваться корпус, притормозил его медик, - я… я хотел спросить.  
\- Слушаю.  
Глосса влажно обвила большой палец руки, а через пару кликов губы и вовсе плотно обхватили его. Рэтчет снова вздрогнул: слабенькие заряды, срывающиеся с самого кончика, медленно, но верно будоражили давно дремлющие протоколы интерфейс-программ. Медбот, пожалуй, никогда не позволял партнёрам вот так относиться к его рукам… Его манипуляторы - его рабочий инструмент. За инструментами ухаживают, но никак не… а-ах!  
\- Я слушаю, Рэтчет, - проурчал внешними динамиками Мегатрон. - Что ты хотел спросить?  
Указательный и средний палец погрузились в тёплое пространство, и медику пришлось с силой закусить губу, чтобы подавить стон: ещё пока рано.  
\- Какой Дрифт на платформе? - поинтересовался он, с трудом сохраняя незаинтересованный тон. - Такой же обходительный, как и ты?  
\- Когда как, - Рэтчет почувствовал, как губы танка растянулись в улыбке, - зависит от настроения. Он может быть разным… Хочешь попробовать с ним?  
Рэтчет не смог выдавить из себя ни слова: жар, окутавший и без того чувствительные пальцы, почти лишал его рассудка. Мегатрон терпеливо терзал и вылизывал каждую фалангу, мягко разминая слегка затёкшее после работы запястье.  
\- Х-хочу, - с трудом хрипнул медик, - всегда… х-хотел.  
\- Он тоже, - танк, наконец, оторвался от вылизывания чужой ладони. - В последние пару дней Дрифт часто об этом говорил. Представлял, что он хотел бы сотворить с тобой, пока никто не видит. Воображал, как ты кричишь, срывая вокалайзер и отчаянно цепляясь за его плечи, пока он стоит перед тобой на коленях. Как ты извиваешься, пока мы вдвоём ласкаем тебя.  
Рэтчет почувствовал легчайшее прикосновение к запястью с внутренней стороны. Мегатрон аккуратно вывернул его манипулятор и медленно, самыми кончиками пальцев свободной руки, пополз вверх, к локтевому шарниру, по предплечью, к подрагивающим в предвкушении шейным кабелям, к разгорячённому металлу фейсплета…  
\- Сегодня только наша ночь, - прошелестел Мегатрон прямиком в аудиосенсор медику, - но я бы хотел отправить пару кадров с оптики и Дрифту. Думаю, стоит поощрить его за терпение. Позволишь?  
Рэтчет издал слабый хрип, смутно похожий на согласие: он некстати вспомнил, как проходили съёмки того порно-холо. Как ласкали его сразу несколько ботов, пока он изнывал от желания и чуть ли не сам лез на партнёров по работе. И как кружила вокруг камера, снимая их с разных ракурсов… Как пылал фейсплет, пока в порты вбивались несколько скруток, а в горло с трудом протискивался джампер покрупнее. Рэтчет неопределённо пискнул: по внутренней стороне бёдер, кажется, потекло, а присутствие Мегатрона, застывшего рядом и отправляющего Дрифту, сидящему на собрании, невообразимо интимные кадры, подливало масла в огонь.  
\- Я тогда только начинал, - выводя охлаждение не максимум, признался Рэтчет. - Только-только поступил в академию, совсем юный и неопытный. А жить на что-то надо было… Вот и пошёл по объявлению.  
Мегатрон мягко развёл чужие колени в стороны, ощутимо прогладил подрагивающие бёдра и неожиданно припал губами к брюшным пластинам. А Рэтчет почувствовал прилив вдохновения…  
\- Там ведь не всё так просто было, - продолжил он. - Сначала кастинг, а уже потом съёмки. Те парни - ну, охотники, - они проверяли нас всех. Сначала примеривались перед зеркалом на предмет фотогеничности, а потом до съёмок изучали нас на предмет чувствительности, порогов боли и тому подобное.  
\- Ты легко прошёл проверку или пришлось постараться? - экс-лидер десептиконов принялся мягко выцеловывать встопорщенные пластины брони, изредка зарываясь глоссой в приоткрытую начинку. Рэтчет под ним гулко вентилировал и неосознанно цеплялся за широкие серые плечи. Приятный аромат подтекающих капель масла уже добрался до обонятельных сенсоров танкобота.  
\- Пришлось постараться, - в перерывах между глухими стонами отозвался медик. - Там… Стоял выбор между мной… и ещё одним ботом. На роль Санлайта актёра подобрали почти сразу, а вот с Хэилкрашем вышла осечка. По плану он должен был быть крупнее и сильнее, и на пути к руинам Праймаса самостоятельно поочерёдно отыметь всю команду.  
\- Но…?  
\- Там хорошо платили, а мне нужны были деньги, - Рэтчет вскрикнул и вскинулся, когда Мегатрон одновременно с обеих сторон пощекотал его по бокам ощутимым снопом искр. - Шлак… Ох, я… Я отравил соперника. Ну, в смысле, на время вывел из строя. И роль отдали мне, хотя долго сомневались.  
\- Я всегда знал, что ты способен найти подход к любому, - Мегатрон, судя по звуку, опустился на оба колена и теперь прижимался фейсплетом к бедру медика, - откроешься? Я хочу ещё немного поласкать тебя. Ты такой отзывчивый.  
Кодпис со щелчком разошёлся в разные стороны. Джамперная скрутка тут же свернулась, заманчиво поблёскивая каплей смазки из заострённого навершия.  
\- Это мне и помогло, - Рэтчет про себя порадовался, что он не видит выражения фейсплета Мегатрона: у него и без того не было желания распалять и без того смущающие обстоятельства ещё сильнее. Лучше пригасить оптику и обманывать самого себя тем, что если Рэтчет ничего не видит, значит, и окружающие тоже. Так было спокойнее. - Отзывчивость… Пришлось хорошо поработать, чтобы показать, насколько я чувствителен. Режиссёр немного сомневался, но в конце концов совсем чуть-чуть подправил сюжет: в замке ещё должны были быть заросли полуорганических-полусинтетических щупалец, запрограмированных на такой же интерфейс. Но их убрали, решив, что достаточно будет меня и команды.  
\- Получилось отлично, - танк выдохнул тёплый пар прямиком на скрутку, и Рэтчет невольно дёрнулся. - Видел бы ты Дрифта, когда он смотрел это… Жадно, с вожделением. Он ещё и не сразу поверил мне, когда я сказал, что он тебе нравится. Пришлось уговаривать.  
\- Так же, как ты меня сейчас? - медик ухватился пальцами за шлем Мегатрона, притягивая того к себе. - Ты со всеми так… гм, разговариваешь?  
\- Нет, - рассмеялся в ответ со-капитан, - только с теми, кого безмерно уважаю… А их можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.  
Рэтчет захлебнулся стоном: юркая глосса сняла вязкую каплю с навершия, а через клик губы накрыли джампер сбоку, слегка сдавливая. Мегатрон немного приподнял автобота за бёдра и принялся самозабвенно выцеловывать весь пучок кабелей, изредка перехватывая некоторые из них довольно острыми дентопластинами. Медик в его руках дрожал и глухо стонал, не скрываясь, как в самом начале.  
Разговор ненадолго затих. Мегатрон действовал настолько терпеливо, что через несколько бриймов Рэтчету начало казаться, что его в буквальном смысле хотят свести с ума этими неторопливыми, но откровенными ласками. Шершавые губы накрыли джампер сверху, а через мгновение скрутку протолкнули глубже. Глосса снова обвила её, но уже внутри, и Рэтчет не сдержал восхищённого возгласа.  
\- Я начинаю понимать, почему Дрифту это нравится, - проурчал также через внешние динамики Мегатрон. - Когда партнёр под тобой мечется, не в силах справляться с накатывающим удовольствием… что может быть лучше?  
\- Капитану… там, в фильме, это нравилось больше всего, - с трудом выдавил из себя медик. - Поэтому добавили сцену, где я ему отсасывал... пока на корабль нападали хищные твари.  
Мегатрон без особого ущерба для себя и собственного горлового шлюза без труда заглотил скрутку практически полностью. Свившиеся воедино кабеля приятно распирали ротовую полость. И хотя по подбородку уже потекла смазка вперемешку с антифризом, а кварта наполнилась влажно-хлюпающими звуками, Мегатрон упорно продолжал начатое. Он принялся ритмично поднимать и опускать шлем, чувствуя, как бесцельно скребутся пальцы медика то по плечам, то по шлему, отчаянно цепляясь за выступающие детали корпуса.  
\- Ты любишь целоваться? - ненадолго оторвавшись от оральных утех, поинтересовался танк, смазано утерев особо раздражающую струйку смазки с подбородка. - Мне понравилось, как ты делал это с Санлайтом… Я почти поверил в то, что между вами действительно была любовь. Редкое явление, скажу я тебе.  
Рэтчет промолчал. Даже в полумраке ночного освещения так видел, как стыдливо медик закусил губу и совершенно не торопился отвечать.  
\- Тебе нечего стыдиться, - подтолкнул он главу медчасти к верному решению, - Рэтчет. Каждый любит что-то своё. И поцелуи… это по-своему прекрасно. Ты же не…  
Он ошарашенно замер, не заметив, как учащённо погнала вентиляция охлаждать и без того разогретый корпус. Рэтчет нащупал его фейсплет и резко притянул к себе, сначала не особо приятно клацнув по дентопластинам. А через клик уже оба меха самозабвенно целовались, сплетаясь глоссами и невероятно интимно смешивая капли антифриза. Мегатрон приподнялся, обхватил более хрупкого меха, вжимая того в себя, и осторожно уложил того на платформе, нависая сверху и не разрывая поцелуя. Медик под ним постоянно ёрзал и никак не хотел выпускать из обжигающего плена чужие губы.  
\- Вопросов больше нет, - с трудом оторвавшись от распалённого военно-полевого хирурга, отозвался танк. - Побудешь сегодня принимающим? А завтра посмотрим…  
В том, что завтра тоже будет, оба меха уже не сомневались. Рэтчет выдавил из себя неуверенное “да” и запрокинул шлем, позволяя творить с собой практически любые непотребства, которые могли взбрести в шлем его партнёра.  
Экс-лидер десептиконов осторожно коснулся окантовки порта, чуть потёр датчик над ним, добиваясь нового стона. Защитные лепестки мембраны плотно обхватили пару пальцев, когда Мегатрон на пробу проник внутрь приёмной системы, будоража чувствительную сенсорику. Рэтчет вскинулся под ним, выгнулся дугой, ощутив первое движение. Наружу тут же хлынула смазка, и танк больше из любопытства несколько раз - также нежно - вытащил и ввёл пару пальцев снова.  
\- У меня хорошо разработанная приёмная система, - хрипя вентиляцией, пояснил Рэтчет. - Ещё с тех пор… Я хоть и менял корпус, но… Её оставил. Как напоминание.  
\- Мне убрать пару кабелей? - поинтересовался Мегатрон. - Либо я могу разделить скрутку. Тебе на разогрев всё равно потребуется время. А там видно будет.  
\- Убери, - кивнул медик, - но только в основной. Резервным я не пользовался по некоторым причинам ещё дольше.  
\- Как скажешь.  
Рэтчет вздрогнул: его ощутимо влажно поцеловали в оттопыренный коленный шарнир. Медик рвано стравил пар, когда ноги широко развели в стороны, чуть приподнялся тазовую секцию и непривычно игриво потёрлись навершием джампера о подмигивающий датчик над портом. Сенсорику тут же затопило сигналами удовольствия, и военно-полевой хирург захлебнулся стоном. Сквозь защитную мембрану, кажется, опять потекло.  
\- Позволишь? - жарко прошептал Мегатрон. - Ты готов?  
\- Да… давай, - медик чуть приподнял шлем, активируя, наконец, оптику. Он решил сначала сфокусироваться на чём-то в стороне, прежде чем подробно рассмотреть нависающий над ним фейсплет капитана, но оптика тут же наткнулась на того, кого, по идее, в кварте не должно было быть.  
Дрифт сидел на рабочем кресле капитана, широко раскинув длинные соблазнительные ноги, и ласкал себя, со стороны наблюдая за тем, что творилось на платформе. Сложенные рядом на полу мечи сразу же ответили на вопрос о том, каким образом самураю удалось неслышно пробраться внутрь. Мечник ласкал собственную встопорщенную скрутку, изредка проникая влажно поблёскивающими пальцами в раскрытую приёмную систему.  
\- К-когда… - медик громко вскрикнул, вскинувшись и обхватив капитана ногами по бокам.  
Довольно крупный джампер вполне неплохо вошёл в него, сразу же заполняя всё пространство. Мегатрон навис над партнёром и мягко обвёл пылающий фейсплет пальцами свободной ладони. Медик выгнулся, наседя бёдрами на скрутку ещё больше.  
\- Он давно здесь, - ответил на невысказанный вопрос экс-лидер десептиконов. - Примчался почти сразу же, как только я скинул ему фотографии. И я понимаю, почему, Рэтчет. Рядом с тобой нужно быть здесь и сейчас. Только так.  
Автобот всхлипнул, когда скрутка выдвинулась обратно, а через клик вбилась по самое основание. Ограничивающие кольца внутри плотно обхватили её, и Мегатрон замер, тяжело гоняя вентиляцию.  
\- Ты не ошибся, придя сюда, Рэтчет, - прошелестел ему на аудиосенсор танк. - Мы с Дрифтом позаботимся о тебе как никто другой.  
Медик не ответил, только вцепился в капитана, когда тот принялся равномерно вбиваться в него. И чем быстрее становились толчки, чем легче пропускала его внутрь чужая приёмна система, тем активнее извивался в кресле Дрифт, трахая себя пальцами. Он, вероятно, полностью отключил собственный вокалайзер, чтобы не мешать любовникам собственными стонами.  
Рэтчет уже не мог думать. Всё правильное и нет, желаемое и недосягаемое смывало накатывающими волнами обжигающего удовольствия. Нейроцепи плавились под шквалом кипящего в шлангах систем энергона. На внутреннем экране упрямо вылезал неосознанно запечатлённый мечник, раскинувший ноги, и медик, почти доведённый до перезагрузки, с ужасом успел понять, что он хочет и его. Обида и гнев, оставшиеся после разговора в медбэе, стремительно испарялись, уступая место чему-то новому: желанию обладать и принадлежать - в равной степени.  
Мегатрон размашисто вбивал партнёра в платформу, методично подводя того к черте ребута, пока Дрифт вскидывал бёдра, детально рассматривая сокрытые полумраком переплетённые корпуса. Танк запрокинул шлем, глухо постанывая, пока медик под ним в порыве чувств впился дентопластинами себе в руку, задавливая подступающий к горлу крик. Дрифт первым рывком выгнулся на кресле. Из джампера брызнул трансфлюид, пока порт вокруг пальцев сжимался в спазмах, переживая первую волну ребута.  
Рэтчет не сдержался, завизжал, когда ощутил внутри горячую тугую струю. По джамперу тут же потекло, и медик протестующе замычал. Но это не помешало Мегатрону вытащить скрутку и спустить ещё немного трансфлюида на заляпанные собственной технической жидкостью брюшные пластины автобота. Последний тут же попытался свести ноги, но по бёдрам уже потекло… Хотя по ощущениям, скорее, ливануло как из крана с дезкой. Почти как тогда, в далёком прошлом, когда каждый из Охотников за древними сокровищами примеривался к раздолбанному порту и накачивал его до максимума. Тогда текло также, если не хуже.  
\- Спасибо, - Мегатрон мягко повернул шлем медика к себе и неожиданно легко поцеловал его, возвращая к реальности. - Отдыхай. Поговорим потом.  
Тяжело вентилирующий Рэтчет только слабо кивнул, снова покосился на раскинувшегося в откровенной позе мечника, и провалился в оффлайн… Признаться, он и сам не ожидал, что так устанет.  
\- Иди сюда, - тихо позвал самурая танк, - места хватит.  
Дрифт поднялся и, пошатываясь, побрёл к ним. Мегатрон удобно устроился на боку, обхватил медика, притягивая к себе, после чего с лёгкостью подтащил туда же и мечника. Последний довольно заурчал, втиснулся в честплейт автоботского врача и тут же погасил оптику, проваливаясь следом в царство сладких модуляций.

Когда Дрифт пришёл в себя, то обнаружил, что Рэтчет исчез. Мечник тут же ошалело вскинулся и стал озираться: но шум дезки в мойке успокоил панически взвизгнувший разум. Мегатрон ещё отдыхал, и самурай осторожно выпутался из его объятий, после чего сковырнул с внутренней стороны бедра немного застывшей смазки и направился к мойке. Интересно, Рэтчет давно проснулся?  
\- Привет, - медик вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос, - не помешаю?  
Рэтчет устало обернулся: мечник привалился плечом к стене, но дистанцию соблюдал, позволяя военно-полевому хирургу додумать свои тяжкие думы.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что после вчерашнего тебе вообще что-то может помешать, - едко отозвался он. - Я думал, ты будешь на собрании.  
\- Я и был, - улыбнулся Дрифт, - просто отпросился уйти пораньше.  
\- Понятно.  
В мойке снова повисла та самая неприятная тишина. Медик отвернулся, вытянулся под прохладными струями, не заметив, как нервно он скрестил манипуляторы на честплейте. Дрифт пару бриймов смотрел на него, после чего решительно шагнул вперёд: пора было заканчивать с этим цирком. Либо да, либо нет. Третьего не дано.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - возмутился глава медчасти, когда его крепко обняли со спины. - Дрифт!  
\- Ты нравишься нам обоим, Рэтчет, - прошелестел мечник, - пожалуйста, останься с нами. Я сделаю для тебя всё, что угодно. И Мегатрон тоже.  
\- Дрифт, пожалуйста, отпусти, - потребовал тот. - Я… Я ещё не решил, и…  
\- Рэтчет, - самурай позволил ему обернуться в своих объятиях. Медик замер, недоверчиво гоняя вентиляцию и всматриваясь в тёплую голубую оптику, излучающую в равной степени как надежду на хороший исход, так и неприкрытую симпатию, стремительно перерастающую почти в откровенное желание. Во всяком случае, слабо ощутимые пока что энергополя бывшего десептикона говорили именно об этом. - Останься, прошу. Нам будет хорошо вместе. Мы будет защищать, оберегать и любить тебя. Ты ведь уже понял это, верно? Если бы Мегатрон не испытывал к тебе даже лёгкой тени симпатии, он бы не делал то, чем занимался вчера.  
\- Перестань, Дрифт, - чувствуя, как вспыхивает и разгорается от смущения фейсплет, снова потребовал медик. Но уже не так уверенно, как в первый раз. - Я ещё не определился.  
\- Разве? - самурай задорно, но тепло усмехнулся, склонив шлем вбок. - Может, тогда расскажешь, о чём думал вчера, когда смотрел на меня?  
Военно-полевой хирург с трудом подавил удивлённый возглас, когда бывший десептикон подхватил его под бампер, крепко прижимаясь к объекту вожделения.  
\- Рассказать тебе, о чём мечтал я, пока ублажал себя в том кресле? - жарко прошелестел ему на аудиосенсор Дрифт.  
\- Отпусти, - пригрозил ему Рэтчет, - а не то я…  
\- Даже немного жаль, что Мегатрон отсосал тебе первым, - не слыша ругательств в свой адрес, продолжил самурай. - Я бы с радостью позволил тебе оттрахать себя в горло. Слышал про технику глубокой глотки? Так вот, я овладел ею в совершенстве. И могу проглотить весь трансфлюид, не пролив ни капли, - прошелестел он, не переставая вжимать в себя медика.  
\- Х-хватит! - воскликнул тот. - Дрифт, я…  
\- А может, ты хочешь отодрать меня в резервный порт, м-м? - предложил заместитель Прайма. - Как мне встать? На четвереньки? Или просто упереться руками в стенку? Ты сам захочешь приласкать меня или мне подготовиться для тебя? Это я тоже умею.  
Рэтчет задрожал. Он уже чувствовал, как крутится под кодписом готовая свернуться скрутка. И то, как жарко вещал о самых - на взгляд медика - развратных вещах Дрифт, только распаляло.  
\- Или мне воспользоваться парой-тройкой занимательных игрушек? - мечник недвусмысленно заёрзал, потираясь паховой бронёй об оказавшееся под ним колено. - Хочешь, я оседлаю пару фальш-джамперов, а ты трахнешь меня в рот? А Мегатрон будет вести нас, комментировать и говорить, как лучше… Поверь, тебе понравится. У него такой восхитительный голос, когда он командует. Не течь просто невозможно!  
Рэтчет против воли сглотнул. Он уже не находил в себе сил оторваться от тепло, но завлекательно блестящей оптике мечника. Да и спорить как-то не хотелось… Никто из всех предыдущих партнёров не говорил ему таких вещей. Пожалуй, впервые за весь актив Рэтчету хотелось верить в эти слова.  
\- Что скажешь, Рэтч? - Дрифт мягко приподнял его фейсплет за подбородок, выдыхая фразы почти в губы. - Ты согласен?  
“Да” потонуло в жарком поцелуе. Медик впился в подставленные губы, вцепился в мечника, переплетаясь с ним глоссами и не веря собственном счастью. Тщательно скрываемые от всех, включая самого себя, фантазии о том, как они с Дрифтом становятся парой, стремительно вырывались наружу. И даже больше: они становились реальностью.  
\- Вижу, у вас всё в порядке, - бас Мегатрона самую каплю смутил только-только определившегося медика. - Полагаю, вопрос решён?  
\- Вроде того, - кивнул Дрифт и снова запечатлел на чужих губах тёплый поцелуй. - Мы поговорили, и решили, что следующей ночью Рэтчет будет трахать меня, а ты говорить, как надо! - поделился планами самурай.  
\- Это было его идея! - смущённо воскликнул Рэтчет, ткнув пальцем в льнущего к нему бывшего десептикона.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - рассмеялся танк. - И если на этом всё, то будьте любезны подвинуться. Родимус обыскался всех троих и с брийма на брийм примчится сюда. Полагаю, нужно выглядеть чуть более презентабельно, чтобы не возникало лишних вопросов.  
Рэтчет невольно опустил взгляд ниже: вся паховая броня бывшего лидера десептиконов была изгваздана в чужой смазке и трансфлюиде. Мегатрон перехватил его взгляд и чуть пошло ухмыльнулся в ответ. Медик предпочёл отвернуться и уткнуться носом в плечо мечника, вещающего о том, как Родимус обрадуется, когда узнает, что случилось. Но плёнка смазки на ногах капитана поблёскивала заманчиво, и Рэтчет позволил себе подумать о том, что было бы неплохо на пару с Дрифтом довести Мегатрона до ребута одними только глоссами да пальцами. Это будет заманчивое зрелище!


End file.
